roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Titan
: "It was beautiful. Titan was like most planets; too many mouths, not enough to go around. And when we faced extinction, I offered a solution." : ― Thanos to Doctor Strange Titan is the desolated homeworld of Thanos and the Titans species. History Destruction Home to an eponymous race of beings, Titan was once a rich, lush world. It was plagued by overpopulation however which caused a drain on its resources and sent the Titan race hurtling towards a societal cataclysm. The outcast Thanos proposed randomly killing half the planet's population as a way to preserve their finite resources but his plan was rejected as too extreme, and Thanos was deemed a madman. The predicted catastrophe then hit Titan, causing the mass extinction of most of the planet's lifeforms, with Thanos being the only survivor. The once green and blue world turned burnt orange and brown as the upper atmosphere was ravaged by electrical storms with the broken remains of Titan society littering its surface. Even its moon was not spared, taking on a similar appearance. On a planetary scale, Titan was left eight degrees off its axis with its gravitational pull being "all over the place". Convinced that his plans could have saved his homeworld, Thanos became dedicated to wiping out half the life in the universe so as to spare other planets from sharing the fate of his own people. Waiting for Thanos and the Guardians of the Galaxy on Titan]] In early 2018, following his retrieval of the Space Stone, Thanos sent the Black Order to Earth with orders to bring the Time and Mind Stones to Titan. In Ebony Maw's attempt to pry the former from Doctor Strange, he was slain by Iron Man and Spider-Man. The three humans then seized control of Maw's Q-Ship which later crash landed on Titan. Stark, Strange and Parker were then quickly ambushed by Guardians Star-Lord, Drax, and Mantis. After meeting half the Guardians of the Galaxy, the six agreed to work together to defeat Thanos. Battle of Titan arrives on Titan]] Once Thanos arrived, he briefly explained his world's history to Strange before the heroes engaged him. After managing to effectively stand their ground against Thanos, the arrival of Nebula distracted Thanos enough that the Avengers, Guardians and Doctor Strange just barely managed to immobilise Thanos long enough for Mantis to subdue him with her powers before they attempted to pry off the Infinity Gauntlet. When Mantis felt that Thanos was in mourning however, Nebula deduced that he had killed Gamora and Peter Quill attacked the Titan in a rage breaking Mantis's concentration. , Doctor Strange, and the Guardians subdue Thanos]] Using the Power and Space Stones, Thanos ripped apart Titan's moon and sent it hurtling at his foes, effectively separating his enemies. Being the only ones to dodge the debris, Doctor Strange and Iron Man engaged Thanos individually but Doctor Strange was briefly knocked out and Iron Man was mortally wounded, forcing Strange to barter the Time Stone in order to save Stark's life. His prize secured, Thanos departed to Wakanda to collect the Mind Stone. Decimation As the heroes regrouped after the battle, Thanos completed the Infinity Gauntlet and used its powers to fulfill his goal. He snapped his fingers, to wipe out half the life in the universe. Of those on Titan, only Nebula and Iron Man were spared, leaving them stranded on the dead planet while the others disintegrated into nothingness without any possibility of help. Battle of Earth Five years after the Decimation, Doctor Strange conjured a Sling Ring portal to the now destroyed Avengers Compound to help assist the Avengers in fighting Thanos alongside their allies and previously killed members. Going through the portal was Star-Lord, Spider-Man, Drax, Mantis and Strange.Category:Locations Category:Planets